


Fire and Flame, One and the Same

by HelloThere3306



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Roman loves fire but can't create it, and Remus loves to write songs about fire but doesn't have the voice to sing them.There's a compromise there somewhere.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 12





	Fire and Flame, One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics were created by me, so...don't steal them without permission and credit. They're not that great though, so I couldn't see why anyone would want to steal them.

Poetry and song were Roman’s strong suits, and yet Remus had something that Roman didn’t.

Roman had dragons and unicorns and fairies, and while he could surely conjure every grotesque creature Remus could, he couldn’t for the life of him conjure a flame.

Even the dragon - witch was bereft of this certain feature, being one of Roman’s creations, and while it was utterly tragic in Remus’s point of view, the twins had made a begrudging deal not to mess with or ‘modify’ each other's creations.

This deal, of course, had come about after Roman had returned to his side of the imagination to find his garden full of bloody thorns and Remus had returned to find his slime monster lacking copious amounts of slime.

Roman and Remus had never gotten along as well as both of them would have liked to - the way each of them secretly  _ longed  _ to, and this longing translated itself unknowingly into a lot of their works.

Roman, for example, uncharacteristically  _ loved  _ fire. He drew it among many doodles, an elongated candle flame here, a house fire there. Of course, the house fire came with a hero who crashed into it to save the orphans inside, but it was still there, even if Roman couldn’t quite go to the same lengths as Remus could.

Remus, much in the same way, loved fire, and though this was expected, it was also uncharacteristic in the way he tried to incorporate it into songs. He wasn’t much of a singer, even if he loved to write them, but he didn’t have Roman to sing any songs for him so he always attempted himself.

It never turned out great though.

So fire remained practically the only thing linking them together, one wishing he could have it and the other wishing to share, but neither one knowing enough about each other’s wishes to understand that they were mutually beneficial.

And it was such that they stayed on their own respective sides of the imagination, all the way up until Roman took a peek at Remus’s imposing fortress, visible from his own imperious palace, and caught a glance of a trail of smoke. A campfire, he supposed, and wished petulantly that he could join in on the fun.

It was for  _ completely unrelated  _ reasons that he decided to don his armor and lute and ride his white horse out to the border of their lands.

The trail of smoke had morphed into a speck of light into a blaze the closer Roman got to the border, until eventually he arrived there and slid off his horse to peer through the thick hedge that marked it. He was greeted by Remus’s dirty face and discordant notes of...song that found their way out of his mouth. A glance of beady black and red eyes that found their way in his direction alerted Roman to the fact that Remus was completely aware he was there.

He morphed a viney wooden door into the hedge, waiting a tenuous moment before knocking.

Remus opened the door with a crap - eating grin. “How may I help you, brother o’ mine?”

Roman held up his lute, as if it’s presence could explain exactly why he’d felt pressed to be there. “May I join in your merriment, dearest brother?” Roman felt no need to alter his chimerical speech, understanding that Remus would not mind as the others might have.

In response, Remus stepped away from the door, gesturing wide and bowing so low his head almost scraped the floor. Roman stepped in, hiding the awkward nervousness he felt at entering Remus’s land. His home. His home that...excluded anything and everything ‘Roman.’

Roman felt an inexplicable pang of regret at that thought.

“Would you like to roast some marshmallows, Rome - dome?” Remus offered a marshmallow, already on a stick. It seemed eerily perfect. Roman might have thought it to be a trick if Roman didn’t see a beam of pride on his brother’s face.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the proffered stick and offering a smile back. Remus conjured his own marshmallow, this one crusty and disgusting, and the two sat in comfortable silence for several short moments.

“So,” Roman began, eyeing the lute he’d propped against the log he now sat on. “I...I know you know that I like fire, and you wouldn’t have made this fire so close to the border unless it was for me, and it wouldn’t be for me unless you wanted something in return.”

Remus grinned wickedly, red eyes gleaming mischievously in the flickering firelight. “I think you know what i want, Prince Roman.”

Roman sighed, eyebrows raised expectantly. “Where are the words?”

Remus waved his hand, allowing a speckled and slightly soggy pit of parchment to materialize in his greasy hands. “Here,” he said, shoving the paper eagerly into Roman’s awaiting hands. “It’s s’posed to be ‘bout us, but obviously I'm not good at singing and you are so I can’t really make it sound how I want.”

Roman glanced over the words. 

He grinned at the rush of inspiration he got from the lyrics. Inspiration was like a drug to a facet that encompassed creativity. It was like nourishment, the energy he needed to go on living every day. 

He took a deep breath, conjuring up every last bit of song he had in his soul.

If he was going to sing for his brother, he was going to make it the best song he’d ever sung.

_ “Food will feed the humans,  _

_ Men will feed the dogs. _

_ What shall a fire eat to grow? _

_ What should it eat, but logs! _

_ A candle flame will eat the wax, _

_ Will burn the wick down low. _

_ People will feed the witch’s fire, _

_ They’ll feed the in - fer - no.” _

On the song went. Roman’s rendition sounded like a pirate's ditty, or the kind of campfire song that camp counselors sang to scare children before they went to bed. The lyrics weren’t overly gory, but they did talk an awful lot about eating people and spreading far enough across the world to end it - Roman ignored that in favor of pleasing his brother.

When the song ended, Remus clapped, a loud smacking sound that cracked like thunder on glass. Roman felt unnecessarily pleased, putting his lute behind him and standing up to bow theatrically.

Remus grinned, and Roman thought of a child that had gotten their favorite candy from their parent - not on a holiday or birthday, but just because their parent loved them.

Remus was smiling because Roman loved him, and it made Roman so proud of himself that he couldn’t help but smile as well. With that pride, however, came that horrible monster of doubt, screaming  _ but you ignored him! You called him evil and banished him from your castle! You hate him!  _ Roman had to argue.  _ I never hated him! He’s my brother, I’m  _ supposed  _ to be mean to him! _

Roman would have to sort through those feelings later. At the moment, he had to deal with the sudden feeling of ‘Remus’ that had just shoved him off the log. Roman felt Remus’s arms entwine around his chest in a hug, and hugged back, strong enough to stop both of their breaths.

When they disentangled, Roman mounted his horse calmly, lute strung across his back. Same time next week?”

“Same time! But in  _ your  _ kingdom.”

Roman rolled his eyes.


End file.
